Funeral Spirits
by Sanguinem Mortem
Summary: Harry goes on a journey earlier then we thought, all the world would tremble at what he would do but only one person would know the whole story before its out. Cover by Yefumm HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This story has a 10k word chapter that I got p.m.'s and reviews about being too fast so I tried to slow it down as much as possible. anyway hope you like the new revised chapter. The 10k chapter will stay up for the time until I finish re writing the story but that will probably be in a week maybe two tops.

IGNOREMEIMALINE!

It was at the tender age of 5 that I realised I was alone in this world and no one wanted me. The Dursley's spent my whole life treating me as a slave and no matter what the pain of the abuse they dealt to me I never cracked. I had since a young age realised my emotions only came to me at very intense moments and so therefore at school I asked for help and they explained I was a psychopath, meaning I couldn't feel emotions. they also said I might have Alexithymia which is a psychological disorder that causes the affected person to interpret emotion.

They started getting worse at that point and the abuse spread to more people and my life became a constant of abuse from a whole town just for being unable to feel emotion. It lasted a year but after my sixth birthday and overhearing a talk between my uncle and aunt about my parents and them being able to use magic, I realised I could use magic and so at the merger age of six I started to experiment and with it my abuse grew. I would test different ways to use my magic. I would think really hard and wish that it would give me food and just seconds later a loaf of bread and some ham was flying through the house and into my hands.

I was hurt badly and pain was a constant in those years but I persevered and held my head high. I started to control it at the young age I was at and magic started to become a sort of get away for me. I was able to lift small things with just a wave of my hand and a little push at my magic. it was exhilarating and it filled me with absolute joy when I lifted larger and larger items. When I was seven I managed to see a tv series about magic where they used a book as a focus. They also wore some cool outfits so with my merger savings I bought a leather bound book with parchment instead of paper and then I snuck into Dudley's room and went on the internet and searched up different ways that witches and wizards of old used magic and found a page where they said they wrote words with their own blood.

It scared me but stealing one of uncle Vernon's mechanical fountain pens was easy, it was the beating and no food for a week that got me. I was lucky however when they neither found my book or the pen and so one weekend when I could run out I managed to empty the ink and pour in a little blood then began writing down symbols I had seen on the internet and just covered each page over and over with dozens of different symbols. It was cool when I finally finished it but cramps had begun to develop in my arm and I was beyond tired so I set off back home but not before opening the book and channelling what little magic I could control into the book hoping all I could that it would work.

When the blood started to glow and the symbols started to arrange themselves on the pages in random patterns I knew it had worked. As I held the book open and thought of lifting a small rock from the ground, the pages in the book started to flicker by until stopping on one page and glowing an eerie mixture of dark red and acid green. The rock floated up and stayed in the air but just thinking about moving it caused it to move the direction I wanted. As I put it down I felt extremely tired and stiff but I hurried back to the house and hid the book before going to sleep.

Weeks passed and abuse was handed out in droves but with my new book it was manageable as I finally could do something I really liked. I learned of a symptom that gave you complete control over your memory. It was called Eidetic memory and I had officially found out from a specialist that I had Alexithymia and so therefore I still felt emotions but couldn't explain them or understand them all the time. I wanted Eidetic memory but it was genetic and therefore I wouldn't get it but I knew magic had to have an answer so at seven I used my book and started to channel power into it hoping and wishing it would give me what I wished and as the eerie glow started I felt a pain in my head that just increased as the glow increased until it became unbearable and I passed out.

When I awoke I noticed I was in a hospital and there was a nurse who I asked for an explanation of what happened but before she could all the memories of a dark damp and nearly lightless place flashed before my eyes and muffled voices were heard. It started to speed up and the dark place started to squeeze and soon I was in the brightest white room. My cries could be heard all over and nothing could stop my voice. My young body started to change and a year of memories flashed before my eyes. My parents talking about a prophesy about me and someone named Voldemort and also how I managed to fly on a toy broom before falling and being captured by a dog.

it all flashed by but then my parents dying started and I saw how my father and mother jumped out of their comfortable sitting positions and my mother ran with me upstairs as the doors exploded open and people started to fight. a few minutes later a snake like man appeared in the room with me and my mother but no amount of pleading my mother did allowed her to live and so she died as well before a spell I assumed flew towards me and then struck a shield of gold and flew back at the man but when he crumbled to dust a ghost flew out of his body and propelled himself threw me and as he did I felt my head start to hurt as my forehead split open with a wound. After that a man seemed to have come and was crying as he held my mother's body before leaving and a new man came in frantic before picking me up and leaving but being stopped by a giant of a man who took me on a flying motorbike to the Dursley's.

Then the abuse started and memories of me being cut, burned and even thrown into a bath of acid but I survived. More and more memories flew by until finally the memory of my attempt at gaining eidetic memory appeared and I realised what an absolute idiot I was for doing it but I still was happy with the results. I heard the nurse say I had suffered an accident and been in the hospital for a week during which they did normal check-ups and found the abuse. It was all reported and I was now free of the Dursley's and they had gone to prison, well the adults.

I sat there for a while before my eyes slid to the police officer and said "Can I get emancipated?" the look of shock on his face was hilarious but I was serious. Now that I remembered everything I might just be able to live alone and start to find my real people. "No absolutely not!" the officer said with a near shout. I turned my head slightly and said "I have eidetic memory and can remember everything plus that I am Alexithymia so because of that I am nearly always calm and collected along with logical" the nurse gasped before saying "Can you tell me the injury you sustained on your back and how you got it?" I nodded saying "The injury I guess your referring to is the gigantic acid burn that mutilated my skin into scarred tissue and now looks somewhat okay. it happened on a Tuesday when I was one year, 8 months, 6 days 53 minutes and 9 seconds old" she was crying silent tears as well as the officer but she nodded to the man and he shuddered before leaving and the nurse said "You won't get emancipation but maybe something else can be worked out" I nodded my mind now strangely calm and collected along with the fact that my thoughts and words were more grown up.

My thoughts were so different now it seemed as if I was much older but when I tried to find out why I started to see a completely different life of a boy name Tom Riddle who later grew up to become the dark lord who killed my parents and I had his memories because his soul was so splintered that it fragmented and a part flew into me. All his knowledge was now my knowledge but I was disgusted by it so with extreme concentration I scrunched up my eyes and used my magic to remove the memories that held no use to me meaning such as his day to day life and other such. The knowledge such as mature decisions and magical knowledge was saved along with the places he stored his soul but other than that and a few snippets of other useful information it all seemed to flow out of the side of my head as a glob of silvery goo before vanishing when it fell on the floor.

I neither wanted nor needed his day to day memories but he was so learned with magic and so good at acting and other things that I saved it for my own use. I would become great and no one would stop me so with a happy smile on my face I got up and with a small step forward I vanished from the then empty room. I appeared outside the leaky cauldron as it was called and ran through and asked for help into the alley and from there I ran through Diagon Alley and into Gringotts bank but not before stopping and reading the poem.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, Beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

I smiled at the words before rushing in and going to a teller who could lead me to my bank accountant as I knew from Riddle's memories that the Potters was an ancient family who was known for their trading and warriors. The teller dismissed me at first but when I kicked him in the shin he looked at me angrily but before he could retaliate I said "I wish to see my family accountant" the goblin sneered and said "What would a 7 year old want with an account manager" I smirked and said "The Potter heir would like to know about his holdings" the goblin sneered again before leading me towards a room where I was told to wait and mere minutes after a goblin came in and said "Mr. Potter if you so are him, you will need a guardian here with you" I smiled and said "I swear on my magic that I am Harry James Potter" he looked startled but nodded when I lit my finger like E.T.

I saw the greedy gleam and said "Goblin I am neither in the mood for games or time wasting so emancipate me quickly as I know that you can and then allow me to see my holdings" the goblin growled but nodded and so with a bit of shuffling papers were handed to me and then signed with blood which I found out was a very magical conductive and binding liquid. As I finally finished writing the goblin handed me a ledger before saying "You Mr. Potter need to know a few things. Potters unlike some families are crafters and warriors and so are members of the War mage guild and the Craftsman guild because of this they had spent nearly 3000 years' cultivation this and made a grimoire with all their knowledge of craftsman magic and war magic so therefore it is your duty as one of the members of the two guilds to introduce yourself at the next meeting for the both" I nodded and my mind salivated at the thought of my family grimoire and all its knowledge.

The goblin then turned a few pages of the ledger for me and said "This is your account holdings, definitely not the largest as your family used more than 90% of their money to fund the last war and so therefore you only have one vault that is filled with family heirlooms and the grimoire whilst the other holds your family gold which measures at around 300 thousand galleons plus a few rare metals and other such" I nodded slightly annoyed at my family but I was happy nonetheless. I told the goblin thank you and left for the carts which took me to my heirloom vault where I found a few items that interested me. One was a potion that fixed eyesight which was something that all Potters needed, another was a Scholars satchel that could hold nearly 10 times its amount along with having near bottomless pockets and was charmed weightless. The grimoire quickly went in there and another item called the World Scroll that sent out bursts of magic every 15 seconds and copied all the magical information that came back from the 1-mile radius it had. it was already updated with the real world map so it was okay for use.

It also was able to zoom in and out just by tapping the area you wanted to zoom into. Fully zoomed out then it had a drawn compass that still worked and always pointed north. There was a cloak of sorts that had arms but no sleeves and so therefore the arms were visible and the scars running up and down my own showed off as I took off my sweater to wear the enchanted fabric that would give the wearer night vision and obscure their face when the hood was up also the hood could only be drawn down by the wearer so the anonymity would stay that. I left quickly after and then went to Ollivander's to get a wand and luckily it was still open.

I was quickly in through the door and with quick steps I had gone up to the counter and rung the bell before waiting. The man was quickly by my side and just asked sleepily what my dominant arm was and so I quickly said and he measured my arm length before looking through dozens of boxes before settling on one and when that didn't work he looked and tried again but we didn't get a match until fifteen into the count. The wand was made from Cedar and had a dragon heartstring. I left just as quickly and then with what little money that I had left after paying for my wand. I was going to use it to pay for lodgings at the leaky cauldron. I was going to stay there from now on until I turned eleven and went to Hogwarts but for the next few months I was going read everything I could about my business and if they had anything interesting I was going to make some stuff but first of all I needed to learn how to use spells so with the knowledge of how to remove the trace on minors for underage magic I decided to go to sleep and get some more money to have a weapon made plus I needed an ageing potion to remove the trace so as I payed for the room I left to sleep. I didn't get much sleep though as I read the family grimoire and learned as much as I could but I tried to rifle through it and let my memory do the work but it didn't stick and so therefore I figured it was enchanted to not let you cheat.

I woke up hours later with the book still open on the page that fascinated me the most. I had a slew of foci makers in my family long ago who came up with a way to make swords and other weapons along with jewellery into foci. I realised what a boon it would be when I saw that the family had hunted down all the people who had any long ago and religiously removed all mention of the foci's that were now considered a family secret. It would be a bonus to be able to cast magic with a weapon and also making it look like I could use windless magic which was rare in this world. It would take about a year to make the ring because of the ring component needing to be submerged in blood and three or more core materials had to be submerged as well to let the blood and cores get absorbed into the ring.

I got up and after months I finally took a shower and was able to relish it. It took a while but when I was finally clean and ready I left for a Jewellers where I would send my magic out and try finding the gem or metal that would fit me best. I ran around the whole alley looking for a jeweller and luckily a bit further behind Gringotts I found one. I saw all the gems they had on display and started to spread my magic out something I was proficient with from the time with my book that I now guessed I would never get back. It took a while but finally I found the gem that fit me, it was Mercury which represented Death, Mystery, Transformation, Travel and Divination.

Mercury when frozen and kept frozen during an etching process for a few runes could become a ring so I ordered one completely normal ring that grew with me and then left and went back to Gringotts and asked them to tell me where I could find a good blacksmith and they pointed me in the right direction but not gladly. They sent me to a dwarf who was willing to make the blade for me but he said that to make a blade of his calliper then it would take nearly 3 months at the least. I also asked him to add the strongest poison the world could find on the blade but other than that then it would take at least 5 months the dwarf had said but I was okay with that.

When the weapon business was done I went to a wand crafter on the edge of Knockturn alley. I was in there for quite some time negotiating with the wand crafter about a few cores and so finally I was allowed to send out my magic and found 3 cores that fit me. The first was the plume feather from a wind phoenix which represented Rebirth, Freedom and Longevity. A Heartstring from a Gorgon that represented Loss, Grudges and Mental Strength but the final core was the one I found fit me the most. A necromancer's heartstring which stood for Life, Pain and Sadness. All of the materials cost me 90 galleons with the ring costing me 40 galleons and the blade being the most expensive at 200 galleons.

As I left for the jeweller I realised I needed a bowl that kept everything in it fresh and dryable. It took longer than expected to find one but after an hour of browsing through the kitchen appliance store I finally found a bowl with a lid that was enchanted to do what I wanted. When that was done I got the ring and then took the extra amount of gold that I needed for a month's stay at the cauldron and paid the owner. I then spent the time reading and keeping the ring submerged in my blood that turning the mercury a silvery red.

Months were spent in a room reading and learning as many spells as possible. Most spells though were battle spells but the spells from Riddle's memories took just the first month to learn and master as I already knew the things he knew and so as I learned the spells I removed more memories. My goal was to remove all his memories from my mind after having learned everything I can from it. I was going to go after the items later in life and when I was stronger.

As I spent the few months before my eighth birthday reading and practicing I realised I was nearing the time when I should pick up the blade. it had passed 6 since the Dursley's which surprised me but I had been having so fun learning of the many family secrets I was privy too. I had read and learned about half of the book but I was still far from done and so I had set out nearly 6 months since I ordered the blade made. It was a quick pick up as I gained a blade with the handle of a French light cavalry sabre and the blade of a traditional Japanese ninjato. the scabbard was a simple work of art that was meant to be strapped around the waist and rest over your bum. It was beautiful and perfect being made from Dwarf Steel and imbued with Basilisk poison. it would forever be sharp and clean.

It was my blade now and in a few months it would also be my second focus. I had next to no love for my wand and would not miss it if it was destroyed. I knew that was harsh but that was just my view so going back to the room I sat and started to read again and so for the last of the time needed to make my ring I practiced and removed more and more of Riddle's memories. By the end of the wait I had removed nearly all his knowledge and knew how to do most spells even the dark ones but really what made magic dark or light. Magic is a power that is handled by men and women, a power that wanted to be used and liked being used no matter what for. Magic is a power that had no restrictions, the only restrictions it had were human morals.

I neither cared about morals anything else like it because for one I didn't understand it and on the other hand I just didn't care. It took months but at 8 and a half I finally had my ring and as my hand shook with my eagerness to put the now red hued silver ring with cracks of green, blue and black, on. As the ring flowed onto my hand I felt it shrink slightly and then magic coursed through me as the ring glowed and bonded to me. A smile lit up on my face as I raised my palm and pointed it towards the wall and spoke a clear spell "Stupefy" the spell hit the wall and then vanished. My emotions which I barely felt were now all focused don one thing, my happiness.

As my ninth birthday neared I promised to make myself and my old family proud. The two guilds wouldn't know what hit them as I joined them next summer at their meeting. It would be fun to see their faces as I destroyed their concept of the boy who lived.

IMALINEIGNOREME!

Hope you enjoyed, Peace Rakouta


	2. Chapter 2

2 months left until the meeting with the guilds, first of all was the War mages guild and then the craftsman guild. I had finally found the cores I needed to make my blade a focus and by god was it the most fun I could ever imagine. The first time I swung my blade down with a spell just having been uttered I saw not a wispy haze shoot out, no I saw a curved and thin blade of magic that cut a shallow gash in the wooden wall. It was probably the most fun I had when I cut a tree in half when I had taken a stroll through a forest after an hour long bus ride to get to the forest.

I had used a Basilisk scale, a Runespore heart and a unicorn horn to turn the blade into a focus and from there it was just to channel magic and then it fired as beams or slashes depending on its position when firing and its motion. All those months from me getting my ring was spent just finishing the grimoire and learning the last from Riddle and removing it. I kept the locations of his horcruxes but except that I didn't keep anything else. I had learned all from his memories and now I didn't need them anymore. I was ready for the meetings and had read nearly everything in my grimoire so I was just going to spend this last time I had finishing the grimoire and when I was done with that then I was going to leave the book in my vault. 2 months after so long was nothing and really it wasn't as I woke up on the day of the meeting.

I ran to Gringotts and took the portray to Italy, Rome where I then walked to the meeting place, a place called the colosseum which was a giant attraction but I had never heard of it before so I didn't really care. When I reached the reception I showed them my ticket and they instantly showed me into an underground arena where a small table was placed in the stands above the arena. I went to the table and sat down at the potter seat where my family crest was engraved. A pot with swords crossed behind it and a roman wheat crown around the pot and swords. An older man came through soon after and then when he had come in more streamed in with him. They all took a seat and then one man not much older than 18 said in a heavy Italian accent "What is this boy doing here?" not rudely just curious.

Standing I said in perfect Latin the potter motto and pinned the man with a glare afterwards. "Novissima Autem Inimica Dentruetur Mors, do you know that motto? If you do, then you know why I am here" He saw the man nod but the oldest man in the room stood and said "Potter? huh I have an unanswered duel challenge for you and as you're the last potter you're going to have to take it but just to be fair I'll let my nephew battle you" I knew this type and I hated them but with a crooked brow I jumped up and drew my blade and jumped down onto the arena floor just 2 meters down.

A young man jumped down with me and before anything could be said a gong was heard which started the fight. My hand was up and three blasting curses were sent on track before my sword was slashing and thrusting spells at his direction and luckily one thrusted beam struck the leg of the man. The man's leg broke but he just gritted his teeth and shot a few spells from his wand one of which struck my sword and knocked it out of my hand. I smiled though because I had an extra focus with my new blood book. I was smiling as my book flickered to another page and spell circles formed in the air and spells shot out. The man's eyes widened before he spoke "Protego" the shielding spell held out against the 15 blasting spells luckily for him.

I put away my book in one of the satchel pockets before shooting as many spells as I could from my hand and raced for my sword but before I could grab it I got a shoe in the face and a wand in my gut. I looked up to see a smirking face but as I felt the sword blade in my hand I pointed it at the man's heel and shot a spell but it missed. The gong sounded again and the man got off me before helping me up and saying "Very good I would never expect you to use your family's special foci along with a blood book" his accent was heavily German and I knew he was being honest so I offered a smile to him and then walk back to the stands before shooting myself with a levitating charm and floated upwards and back to the table.

A smug looking older man stared at me but I just said "Good work you just trounced a 9 year old boy who hasn't even started official schooling" he was struck with glares of hate but I just said "Now I don't mind seeing as I know I look older and my magic more than proves I am capable but I do feel that you should SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" I pushed magic into my voice for the last five words compelling him to do as I said and spreading my magic through the air causing some to start hyperventilating. The old man nodded and scowled again but was quiet as the meeting continued for an hour about random requests from the ICW to help in India with the dark lord there and how many members they should send.

They started debating about it but when I drew my sword slightly from my sheath and clicked it back in they grew quiet. "Does the guild have a ranking system?" one nodded and I thanked the man earning a slight nod in return. "We first send a person around the 10 to 20 best in the guild to ascertain the number of people that are needed to be sent, if it is possible for that person to take out the dark lord then send in 5 more low list members to help just in case" the smile on one elder man caused me to feel calm for some reason. "Mr. Potter I am Wallace Romanov and I have been in this guild for 30 years, only 3 people have given such a logical solution. All of them had one thing in common, they had Alexithymia and I assume you do as well" I smirked but nodded at the man who grinned saying "I agree with Tactician Potters choice and vote for it to be the starting point of this Indian dark lord's descent"

I heard a few murmurs but not much else was said other than a few yes's from the sitting men and 3 women. The old man then stood and said "I have managed to procure a hydra for battle and as Tactician Potter is a new member and having assumed the role of the Tactician he will be allowed to choose if he wishes to fight or not. For Tactician Potters benefit I will explain why he is now a Tactician, Tactician Potter you have gained this title because of the prerequisite needed to gain the title has been met. Many in this guild are ruled by emotion and this is why we hand the tactical decisions to those with limited or no emotion as it lowers risk and keeps all our moves constant and unemotional" I nodded now understanding why he addressed me as such.

I saw something get taken in from the corner of my eye and when I finally saw it fully my mind shut down for a second before excitement thrummed through me "I want to fight" I saw him nod and with a wave of his hand I jumped out of my seat and into the arena. The now roaring hydra hissed at me and before I could so much as draw my sword I heard the voice *Come and fight me you cowards* I smirked and said back *I will* I recognised the English words leaving my lips but I could also hear the hissing come from my throat and with it I realised I was speaking snake language.

I heard a few gasps behind me but with eyes flashing in excitement I drew my blade and then said *Come at me* the hydra roared and with glee I sped forwards slashing out with a flame spell on my blade and a dozen blasting hexes out of my open palm. The Blasting hexes just flickered and died against the scaly hide but the sword did damage by cutting off two heads in succession but like the tales the heads crumbled into dust before 4 new heads sprang from the hydra. It roared before snapping with all its heads and blasting fire from the four new ones. I smirked and as the flames fell around me I cackled with glee as I used a nifty battle spell that propelled you forward so you could strike with your sword and oh how I loved the spell at that moment.

I flew forward severing 5 heads all in succession and using a flame spell on the blade to cauterise the stumps as I severed them. The beast roared in anger and pain but when I spray back too severe its heads again it snapped and its bite grazed my arm ripping a chunk of flesh from it. It was painful but I was more concerned with the blood loss that would inevitably set in. I shot a bandage at the now useless sword arm and wrapped it tight as could be whilst dodging strikes from multiple spots. When I had it wrapped tight I picked up my sword from the ground and set it ablaze before running towards the hydra and throwing it with a propulsion charm which made it fly straight as a stick into the area between the middle heads causing it to scream and fall down.

I quickly used a summoning spell on the blade and saw the hydra was bleeding out to fast to save so I said *I wish you luck in the afterlife* it hissed back shakily *I am with Hatchlings, please save my Hatchlings* I knew Hydra's were intelligent creatures even as smart as certain humans and therefore I knew it was smart enough to realise I would when I nodded.

I brought down the blade and said my family motto before cutting open the back as I couldn't turn the beast and digging through to the womb where I found a small batch of eggs, 4 in total all of which were placed in a makeshift sling made from a transfigured stone. The eggs would be safe against my chest in the sling I had made and so with quick strides I walked over to the bustling healer and had my wound spelled to hell and back before it started to grow new flesh and finally skin.

I would be tender for months but it was well worth the companions I now had as I said my goodbyes and left for Gringotts where I was told I would be handed a War Log which held all the tactics of the War mages and also a map of where we had been asked to help along with a section of the book where I could send orders to members who were out in the field. I was considered a Tactician in training though so I could only see and recommend ideas to the Head tacticians. There were only two Head Tacticians one named Sergei Vilkavovich and the old man Wallace Romanov. I felt nothing at my new position but I did feel a small warmth which I knew was some emotion but I didn't know which one and therefore I couldn't accurately tell my emotions.

I was on my way to Gringotts when I remembered what made a Hydra so powerful. They were snakes who had all been of different species be they magical or not and had met in a Ley line crossing where they all merged after touching tails all at once. I also knew they birthed one random snake species from the ones it was made up of and therefore they were so unpredictable. This Hydra like most however had legs so it meant that one of the snakes had been legged and therefore it had to have had one of the few species of legged snake in its form. One thing about the legged snakes was that they killed their nest mates at birth for sustenance. The first born the first serve sort of.

I wanted them all living so I asked my account manager after arriving back in England if I had a massive plot of land and I did. I had a massive plot of land in Romania that had been a dragon reserve but was bought up then sold after it being destroyed by rampaging dragons. A house had been built at the edge of the warded property and the rest of the now forest land was filled with creatures of magical and non-magical descent. I had quickly asked for a Portkey there and then placed each egg in four rooms before putting notification wards when anything moved in the room.

The house was a normal modest 2 story house but it had an underground bunker and a large ritual chamber along with potions lab. It was a common Victorian style house but it was well kept and looked new and I found out that was because of the 3 House elves living there. They were happy I had come and showed me around also promising to get me as quick as one egg hatched. I needed to leave for the other guild in Germany somewhere, I arrived a day early and slept in a little hotel before leaving for a quiet building in the middle of the magical populaces village. I was ushered in and then forced to sit through 4 hours of continuous drivel that old geezer near the age of 200 found interesting. I found it boring as hell and so with a relieved sigh I portkeyed to Romania where I now had a new home.

It would be my home until I started Hogwarts and even then it would my summer home for seven years. The house held dozens of books on Symbol magic something that had been passed down from the now extinct Volture line that had married into the potter line hundreds of years ago. A few months passed with me spending time learning from the books and slowly adding them to the Grimoire with a spell that was written in the last page of the Grimoire explaining how to add more books. The Grimoire had taught me the importance of patience when learning and so therefore out of respect for the arts written down I didn't flick through them. Two months of living in the house had settled me into a routine of reading and exploration in the forest. I had found a herd of unicorns one of which had given me willing blood after I helped heal one of the colts. I also found a small family of Demiguise living deep in the forest and had become friends with the child of the family.

The second month also had the first hatchling out of its shell and walking around which meant it was the legged one and so after some searching I found out it was a Mizutsune and then a few days later the rest started to hatch. One was a normal Boa constrictor another was a Leviathan and the last was a Ashwinder. The first I let go into the forest after putting down some rules and the three others were given a choice of staying or leaving to fend for themselves. The Leviathan stayed and chose to live in the large lake just a bit further from the grounds I owned. The Ashwinder chose to be moved to Egypt and the boa chose to stay in the forest. I couldn't let the Mizutsune go as they were endangered and one of the few 5x class beasts.

Around the 3rd month of staying at the place I started to feel pains wrack my head randomly during the day and so I had gone to a goblin nurse who I knew would be straight with me and so I had learned I would soon die if I didn't do something because of the mental backlash of the time I got myself Eidetic memory. The pain was getting unbearable during the 4th month but luckily I found a way to save myself. I needed to find the blood of a vampire and make myself one so that my mind would be able to heal quicker than the damage was being done.

I could do lycanthrope as well but it would be much more of a pain with the transformations so I chose vampire and scoured the world for blood and luckily I managed to find enough blood to turn me. It was a mixture however of an ancient High elf vampire and a young dark elf vampire. I was going to guess I would become a quarter dark and high elf and half vampire so I bought the blood quickly and had it sent to Gringotts where they sent me a book of what different bloods did for vampires. I drank the blood as quick as I got it and was knocked out not long after I had. It was a reckless and last ditch effort as I didn't have long and I knew that.

The blood worked however but I didn't become a quarter anything I became a full Vampire high elf. My ears became sharper and my features more refined along with my teeth become sharper. I spent a few weeks after that getting accustomed to the change and new power as my core had grown to near double its power from before and its not done growing because of the fact my vampiric semi immortality wont kick in until I get his with something that stops my heart or I become 25

I was still in need of blood and all vampire powers were available to me but until I was 25 in body and mind I would stay half alive. I had to consume though the unicorn blood to be able to go out in the sun at all. Luckily I had some freely given which was what I needed and thankfully the book I had been given informed me of this. I was relieved when I had a check-up and was told all the damage of malnutrition was healed and I was completely healthy along with my brain having been completely healed and I still retained my Eidetic memory. I realised now that it was stupid of me to do that but I was young and foolish and so I now regretted doing it but not the after effects.

I found out that there were a few bloods that would allow me to fly and one of which was Demiguise blood which also gave me the ability to turn invisible at will. I also got Re'em's blood and phoenix blood which allowed me to chop off my arm without problems as it would grow back after a while and the Re'em's gave me stronger muscles and increased my overall body functions. I could get more bloods to increase my power but none really struck my fancy right now. One I wanted was from a really old and really hard to find race called Black elves which were the forefathers to dark elves. They had blood that would give me complete control over my looks and so I had gotten in touch with goblins for help but so far they haven't found anything.

When my tenth birthday rolled around I had completely mastered my powers and was now able to silently walk through dragon alley without knocking into anyone, on a busy day. I had managed to fly just as fast as a swallow just the day before and I managed to hide completely from a goblin scan. It was all surreal but I loved the new changes and I would never change these new circumstances. My accountant sent me Forsaken blood as a gift which was a onetime use for any vampire because of it being able to give only one random power. When I drank it I made black holes in walls when I didn't concentrate not to. I walked through one once and realised I had ended up in a completely white room that had nothing other than the black hole behind me which led to me figuring out I had gained the ability to make portals. I experimented and finally at 10 and a half years old I was able to make small portals appear at will and unwanted portals were non-existent now.

I got my letter to Hogwarts a week after my birthday and so I instantly accepted and then went on a small shopping spree where I found all my needed items, Well except a wand. It was a fun last few months getting to master my powers more and more until they were further refined. I had gone into the alley one day though and was pulled like a magnet to a giant of a man who had something glowing in his pocket and so with speed I had stolen it without him noticing. I spent the whole day just staring at the red rock in front of me as I sat in my house. It called to me like nothing had before and so picking it up I felt compelled to push it against my chest and as soon as I did it burned a hole through my clothes and sunk into my chest before stopping at my heart.

I felt searing pain as it started to do things to me. It was changing me somehow and I didn't know how but I knew that I was flickering in and out of consciousness. It was hard to discern how much time passed but when I finally woke up and saw the floating ball of light in front of me I knew something had happened.

"Harry James Potter you are a High Elf Vampire and you have merged a Philosophers stone with your heart which has consequences one of which is that your body is now not semi immortal but immortal and will rebuild itself no matter what. It also causes you to gain a new form, a Hollow form actually. You will go through many changes but the most distinguishing one will be when you meld your new core with your wizard's core to create a form that hasn't been seen since Ancient Egypt. I am Whisp a magical guide who has sworn allegiance to the form you will become later in life. I am only able to come when you are in most need of me so with this I bid you farewell Jackal Lord"

As the wisp vanished I felt my body shrink and instead of myself standing there I was now a Jackal with no fur but leathery black skin. Pointy straight ears and a white bone like mask around my whole head. My ear also had a hole in it and as I opened my jaw the mask cracked and a screeching voice spilled from my now open maw. The pain was unbearable and there was nothing I could do as of right now but there was one thing that came to mind as I realised how much I didn't know about the situation and how I had screwed up "And that was when he knew… He fucked up"

IGNOREMEIMALINE!

I know Harry seems a bit boss in this new revised version as well but it's my favourite so he will be boss.

Peace Rakouta


	3. Chapter 3

I changed back as quick as I could before completely ignoring that part for now. I knew something fucked up had happened and so with trepidation I had gone to Gringotts where I knew I could get a full analysis of my powers and abilities along with lineage and other stuff. The only reason I hadn't done it was because of it also forcing me to give a liter of blood and a little of my seed. I was quick to just put it all in two bottles and the left for the building where I was quickly ushered into a room. They quickly took the bottle and after that I sat for an hour alone before they came back with a parchment which I guessed had all my information wrapped up with a little bow. I opened it quickly and when the information was clear and precise for me I nearly freaked out.

(Harry Potter 11 years old, Potter descendant, Peverell descendant.

Half High Elf, Half Hollow

Increased bodily functions, Supreme regeneration factor, Portal creation, Eidetic Memory, Hollow form)

There was a lot more statistical mumbo jumbo but that was the gist of it and I was slightly happy. I wasn't a vampire anymore and it made me very happy however I wished I knew what a Hollow was and why the wisp had called me Jackal Lord. I wished my flight and invisibility was still there but I was completely ok with just having super strength and super regeneration along with being able to make portals so I was fine. It was just a week left until I would be going to Hogwarts but I was in love with my flight from before so I spent that week having a tattooist who was a muggleborn tattoo the runic array for flight on my back. I just wanted to fly so bad again that I would do the unthinkable.

People had theorized that it was possible to tattoo runic arrays into the body and from that use them but because of there being a high chance of exploding when doing so no one would dare. The week was hard and grueling as I had to tattoo the thing nearly 50 times before it stuck on my back because of the regeneration and that was with me trying to stop it. It worked however in the end and so I could fly again, not as fast because of it being different from what I was used to. I didn't use magic before but now I did which was a constant drain on my core but well worth it.

As I was a 11-year-old boy with a mature outlook on life plus having nearly 350 spells at his disposal I was still in need of more learning and even though I could do that on my own I would rather do it and then come to my final goal. I wanted to travel space and see what the vastness held but for now that would take a while plus I would have to learn how to make magic work with muggle stuff so I could then make it the best it could be in scientific terms and magical terms. I would need a lot of money for that and so before that I had decided to do something no one else had done. I was going to rob EVERY bank in the world along with every wizarding home for items and money along with as many grimoires as possible. I knew that the protections on a grimoire were monstrous and would kill anyone not of the family blood but I was still going to be the only person with the famed Grimoire of Grimoires.

There is a tale that when all grimoires merge then all magical knowledge will have been accumulated into that book. I was going to surpass the highest grimoire tier and come to be the holder of the REAL grimoire and to do that I was going to scour the entire earth for every scrap of magical knowledge before adding it to my book. I was actually going to add Muggle science and more into the grimoire as well just so it truly would be the largest well of knowledge.

I would however start to learn ward breaking and any other skills I would need later during school. I was right now boarding the train and set a simple notice me not ward that would feed on magic and not runes as all wards needed to be powered and anchored. I sat in my compartment tired of all that had happened to me the last few years but happy that I was powerful for it. I would put myself somewhere around a 3rd or 4th year Hogwarts student. I still remembered my defeat at the war mages guild and had found out the guy I fought wasn't even in the top 150 war mages. War mages had a ruling body and then a guild hall and then guild plots. The ruling body are filled with the families that started the guild, the guild hall is the accumulated wealth and knowledge placed in one base of operations and the guild plots are the different pieces of land that are owned in each country for quick access to the guild and a safe house during war in that country.

I was envious but I wouldn't let it eat me because I knew that I would become number one sometime. There were three guilds that you had to be in to be allowed to rank yourself in the battle ranks and every three years a tourney was held to determine the strongest fighter in the world among wizards. I heard banging on the door but then it stopped and I resumed my staring out of the window and at the passing landscape as I thought about my plans. I wanted my dreams to come true and they would as I was always going to work towards them. Hours passed as I plotted and planned how I would steal all grimoires but the best I could come up with was a widespread searching spell and then a widespread summoning spell with it being a bit tweaked so it summoned stuff without the time of arriving being possibly days. I wanted it all by my side in seconds or minutes at best, an hour at worst.

I already had the widespread searching spell that used more magic for the further you wanted to look and so that wasn't a problem but the summoning spell accio would have to be tweaked if I were to do it swiftly. It was better if you knew where all the items you were looking for whereas it made it easier for the summoning spell to succeed and use less power to find the stuff. I was looking forward to when I could do it and so with that final thought I changed into my disgusting robes that I would do my utmost best to get rid of and wear my normal clothes instead. As I followed the screaming giant I recognized was the one I took the stone from I saw hundreds of students pouring out of the train. It wasn't long before we were led to a boat dock and got in boats, 4 per boat and then set off seeing amazing sights and wonderful lake but most amazing of all was the castle. Even I let out a gasp of genuine shock as a few emotions registered in my mind before flickering away.

I was amazed as we walked up the steps and into the castle before being stopped and left at an ante chamber which I guessed would lead to the dining hall. It was just more waiting as the teacher that met us and explained the sorting went away for a bit before leading into what I assumed correctly was the dining hall. She leads us to the front and then a hat that sat atop a stool started to sing a stupid song in my opinion but I tolerated it until he stopped and the names were called and each student sat on the stool with the hat on. Names dwindled further and further until Harry Potter came and I stepped forward to hear the hats verdict. It took some time and even said hi to me but I was just tired of this and wished to learn at once. The hat screamed out "SLYTHERIN!" before going silent and I walked away to sit at the table with the others glaring at me for some reason. I didn't care as I just sat through the boring speech of the headmaster before eating.

It was a quick meal but good nonetheless as scarfed it down and stood leaving the hall and walking towards the dungeons where I had overheard the common room was. I heard a Professor shout my name but I couldn't care less as I walked down the stairs and into the dungeon where I quickly walked around asking the painting for help to the dorms which I got. I just used parseltongue to the wall with a snake carved in it and as I said open it opened. It was a lovely dorm but again I couldn't care less, I feel only Anger, Annoyance and Happiness all those emotions were the only ones I understood clearly and could feel always. It's a shocker for normal people but to me it was normal and so I had learnt to ignore most people's wants and focused more on my own. I WANTED to learn and if I wasn't going to learn now then I was going to sleep and then learn. As it was a Friday today we had been given the weekend off from school and therefore I was going to deal with this hollow thing and so later once the people had come and gone to bed I would transform and see what the hell I needed to do to gain this new form. I knew deep down that I had to first gain power in the hollow department before merging my growing core with the new one I could somehow now feel. I just sat in the sofa and searched my magic for any discrepancies which after becoming a vampire was a must as it let you know exactly when you needed blood because of the blood craze sort of becoming a dark spider web that encircled your core if you didn't feed. I could see that I had one core that I knew was my growing and young magical core and then I could see a tiny little core placed at my ear that would just grow if the onion like shell was anything to go by.

As I heard the wall open I saw people come in with wands drawn and so with a step I stood as the entire house raised wands on me and looked as if ready to attack. "Well this is a predicament" I said as the first spell came flying.


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly drew my blade swinging it in an arc to meet the spell and as I did only two more were sent the rest just stared horrified as I ripped the three spells in half with my blade sending them in halves to two end of the room. I stared and they at me before someone older said "Harry Potter as Prefect of slytherin and through unanimous vote we exile you from this house and kick you out of these quarters" I just nodded and summoned my stuff whilst waving my hand and sheathing my blade. I was completely fine with that so with a quick shrinking charm I stuck the now mini trunk in my pocket and left the dorm through the horde of Slytherin's.

Not even one attacked which confused me but I just left heading for the first floor where I would ask around if any of the paintings knew of a free room I could sleep in. They were helpful and there was one painting who hung just randomly on the wall who said it had a room behind it confusing me as why would you have a room where no one could get in and the man in the painting said it was normally used for storage by the house elves but when it was in use it housed a complete separate house of pixies who learnt magic here.

I flew up there and when the man I now knew was called Luther the Greybeard swung open to reveal a large passage into a rather large room. It was about the size of the slytherin sleeping area which was rather large. It had a sofa and a bed along with millions of alcoves in the walls with small cots but that was neither here nor there. The sofa was slightly dusty and the bed as well was dusty but it was fine as I cast a cleaning charm a few dozen times. A desk stood in front of the sofa but had been so covered in dust I had thought it was part of the grey stone walls.

I placed my trunk on the ground and un shrunk it before shrugging of the disgusting cloak and opening the Hogwarts a history book that had all the rules in the back of it. I read through them quickly more skimming until I came to the dress code and there I saw my new favorite rule. I changed quickly into a black shirt and jeans along with army boots and then over my shirt I put on a white windbreaker cloak that had no sleeves and had an added hood also it had gold Celtic markings everywhere. It was with that I stood and changed into my jackal form which still was weird as hell.

I again saw my black skin and jackal head with the obscenely long snout and long pointy ears with the right one having a hole in it where I knew my hollow core to be. I felt the core spike in power and then a little rip appeared in front of me and grew upward and downwards opening a door of sorts that I jumped through and as I did I appeared in a forest of crystals. I was quick to start running around finding out where I was and learning of what this place was. It was completely barren of life but I did find one other being there. It was a lizard in the ground with the same mask as me, well the same material but not the same mask. It was quiet in this place but I knew that I had to feed for some reason to evolve.

It was sort of stuck in my mind constantly there but controlled, I heard a whoosh and there in front of me was a man with a drawn sword. I snarled before leaping at him, feeling as if he was an enemy. He quickly slashed the blade through my head cutting it in half. I knew I should be dead but for some reason my head just knitted together and I pounced again and biting down on the man's throat and twisting my neck. I heard a snap and with that I started to devour the man. I started with the chest and started ripping into it as fast as I could. I swallowed pieces whole just eating him piece for piece until all that was left were bones slightly scratched and cracked from my teeth. I saw the sword fly towards me and absorb into the side of my stomach area. I felt a new core that was broken and shattered settle there and connect to the core that was at my heart and at my ear.

It was cracked and broken for reasons I didn't know but I just shrugged it off and started off on my hunt again. I started to find more and more beings in the forest, one of which was a wolf with a mask as well. He attacked me but I quickly dodged him and jumped on him biting down on his neck and twisting. it was harder this time to twist the neck but I did with just a bit more force and then started to devour the body. I felt the hollow core gain a thin layer of what I assumed was new power that would later force my evolution. My sense of time in this place was pretty crap but I figured it had been hours since I left so thinking of the portal again I opened a rift and jumped through. when I transformed back I saw the time had barely gone 30 minutes yet I had been running for hours it seemed like I jumped back through the rift and started my hunt again.

I kept searching until finally I found a group of hollows who I attacked in my human form just tabbing them as they attacked me. I felt it was cheating but I knew deep down if I had been in my other form when attacking I would have died. I quickly ate all their remains and felt more thin layers stack on my hollow core. It was exhilarating as the small amounts of power flowed into me. I started my run again but stopped abruptly when a giant hollow appeared in front of me. I freaked out as a giant red ball of energy appeared in its mouth and fired at me. I dodged the giant ball but barely and then started running opening a rift as I did and closing it quickly after. I changed back panting checking the time to see it had only gone 30 minutes since I was back in the room.

It confirmed the theory I had that time was sped up there in that world and this world ran at different times. I had counted the time sort of and 30 minutes in this world was nearly 5 hours in the hollow world. it was freaky but I didn't mind as I again summoned a portal but not in the same spot as I was when I left this time. I appeared where I first appeared but this time 3 more men stood around the corpse and I changed back quickly before saying "Hello?" they turned around and a sword stopped at my face but when they saw me I used the distraction of their shock to cast a spell at their feet that caused the ground to turn into sludge and they quickly sunk down to their necks and just to be quick I said "What's your names?" they were silent but I said again the same question repeating it over and over until one said "Sozuke Aizen" the blind man said "Kaname Tosen" and the foxy one said "Gin Ichimaru".

I

smiled then said "Bye, bye" with that I snapped their necks and pulled them out before devouring them quickly. I realized this was a bit too easy and stopped eating and saw one of the swords were gone so with quick feet I jumped away and said as I saw one body flicker out of its dead spot. "AIZEN Where are you?" I heard a chuckle and that's all I needed as I shot out with my blade and stabbed into the chest of the man. He gasped in pain and blood trickled from the clothed chest.

I saw green lines spread up his neck and then the man dropped to the ground causing his blade to drop to the ground and I happily picked it up and threw it away before devouring the body and then the 1 and a half bodies a bit further away. I jumped when I felt 3 swords fly into my stomach area. The core in that area seemed to mend for a bit but then it stopped still broken but on the mend. I was happy as I kept on the hunt but I realized the people there had obviously been part of some weird group but I didn't care as I hunted for more hollows. It was unbelievably easy the little debacle with the men but honestly if I lived I didn't mind how easy it was. I would evolve and that was the only thing on my mind as I ran through the giant crystal forest. Running through the dull forest I tried to find more hollows and did succeed with a few more but when I called it quits for now I created a rift and ran through changing as soon as I landed to see again only an hour had passed but I didn't care as I laid down on the bed and just crashed as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to hear an old wizened voice say "Boy, get up!" I sprang out of bed to see the sorting hat sitting on the table. I looked at it weirdly but he didn't really seem to care as his brim opened and he started to speak. "All right I ain't part of the gods messed up plot for you but I'm here to tell you some things. Gods are real every single one from every pantheon rule over all the different universes and worlds together in peace. They have decided for some stupid reason to make you a new godling like they did with Hercules and the other heroes. All I know is that you will take over for Anubis the god of death and gain a few domains more as every god normally has 3 or 4 domains. Now the men you killed yesterday or whatever messed up time it is in that world were part of a giant motion through history for certain groups of people but because you ate them and stole their power fate got pissed off and was going to kill you but when she remembered who you where she settled with bringing the men back to life just as they were minutes before you arrived with no memory of it happening but she let you have the power that you gained from them as a gift of sorts. Before you ask how I know this well just think about what a 1000 plus year old hat is supposed to do other than sit and learn this for that time" I nodded and the hat then just vanished just like that.

I was freaked out and slightly pissed off but I felt the emotions vanish a little while later. I got up and with quick movements I walked out of my room and dropped onto the moving stairs. A teacher I recognized as the guy who was man head of house sneered at me as I landed on the first floor and walked into the great hall and picked up a few sandwiches and a treacle tart before leaving but a stern "Mister Potter" stopped me from leaving. I turned to see the transfigurations professor staring at me before saying "10 points from slytherin for not following the dress code" I smirked and said "Raise that please" she gained a tick and said "50 points" I smirked again and said "what was that?" holding a hand to my ear and leaning forward. "200 points from slytherin mister potter!" I smirked and said "I'm not part of slytherin as I was exiled and also I don't need to follow the dress code because the rules clearly a student who is part of any house has to wear the school uniform and therefore as I am not part of a house don't need to follow that silly rule, bye" he face was nearly purple as I walked out the door and towards my rooms where I ate my sandwiches before opening a portal again and going on a hunt in my jackal form now aware of what was going on and not averse to the idea.

running through the forest I started to hear noises and as I ran towards the noises I saw 5 of those giant hollow's. I knew I was no match but I wanted to give it my all so with that in my mind I sped up and jumped managing to cling onto the giant's cloak. It didn't even notice me so when I started eating it the thing went nuts killing one of its allies starting a battle between them all which caused all but one, the one I was eating to die which I found just completely lucky as I devoured them all feeling my core grow and nearly reach what I assumed was the first evolution. I was excited so I attacked the first hollow I saw not realizing that what I attacked wasn't just a hollow but a bipedal hollow I knew to be an Adjucha. It struck me away and I opened a Garganta to flee but it wouldn't open and so I did the only smart thing I could come up with.

I changed from shocking the Adjucha and then shot the sinking spell at the thing before changing back and biting its head off and chewing on its body after having pulled it out. As I finished the corpse I felt myself grow larger and larger until I was just a giant black cloak with no mask but before I could even thing about the no mask problem I heard millions of voices screaming in my head and driving me med it was pain beyond pain as my mind fought a war but as I fought I saw the little stone again and grabbing it mentally I saw my mask form and all the voices fade away. My mask was like before but without the ears and as I screamed out loud a hole formed in the center of my cloaked body.


	5. Chapter 5

I was happy and content now that I had evolved for the first time and as I shrunk down, I opened a portal and went through to my room where I did a little victory dance. I was ecstatic and nothing could remove my happiness so with my happy mood I started making plans of how to steal everything in the world. It was probably going to take years but I knew that if I did it right then I might be able to get all knowledge. I knew that a modified summoning spell was all I needed to get what I wanted but to do that I also needed to know how to modify a spell and power it for long enough that I had all knowledge. I knew that if I used the ley lines then I would manage it. The plan to steal all the money and galleons in the world though would take ages to figure out but I was confident. Pulling out my sword and my shrunken book along with taking off my ring I placed them all on the table and stared at them. It was an old potter tradition to either make a pot or a focus but I wanted to make a focus no one had ever seen.

It would take a lot of work but I would do it and I already had it in mind that I wanted it to mix muggle technology with magic. I picked up my sword and sheathed it before placing the ring on my finger and then when that was on I shrunk the book and clipped it to a spot on my belt where I would later clip my other foci. There were two more foci I wanted to make from the grimoire and with my knowledge of making them from my ring and blade I figured it wouldn't be the hardest to do.

I was going to make one staff and a soul band, A staff is self-explanatory but the soul band takes some explaining. The more souls you used when making the band the stronger it was and I was going to use the souls of some of the strongest creatures known to wizard kind. I was going to model the staff exactly after the old seraphs and so a new Seraph staff would be made. The band would look like a normal chain link armband but it would be made from mithril as that is the only metal that can hold a soul and each link would hold one soul each. I knew that in my vault we had two or three bars of it as my ancestors were hoarders of the stuff seeing as only alchemists of Flamel's level could make it and so we got ourselves some. Flamel only made a thousand bars and only goblins knew how to mine it so it was very sought after.

I loved that though and so I sent a letter for a goblin commission for an exact replica of a seraph staff that was to be made from Dwarf steel which wasn't super cheap but I didn't mind as it would lead me to my goal of becoming the strongest magic user and the first wizard into the vastness we know as space. Now the bracelet as it would be would have 22 links which allowed me time to grow into my full body. Each link needed a soul so I had planned the souls with care and made sure I could get them. I was aiming for the souls of a Basilisk, Unicorn, Phoenix, Augury, Nundu, Erlking, Quintaped, Acromantula, Mooncalf, Manticore, Chimaera, Sea Serpent, Re'em, Thestral, Thunderbird, Dragon, Hydra, Kitsune, Sphinx, Khrysomallos, Wyvern, Sleipnir and an Ouroboros. The bracelet would have no clasp and it would grow or shrink with me. I again had a commission sent to the goblins but here I told them to use the mithril bars in my vault I knew I had because of having seen them in there.

I spent the rest of the day which meant from lunch to curfew up in the library where I looked up books on augmenting spells but of course it was in the restricted section which made it slightly more difficult but not much so. It took me a while to be able to fly over the wall and from there I just used a point me spell and found a book about it. I mean I knew most arithmancy and runes and other stuff already but Voldemort had never tried to mess with a spell because of some religious belief that making new spells or twisting them was either not his job or an insult to the makers of the original spells. I didn't care though so I started my search which led to nowhere until I used the point me spell and found the books needed. I started looking through the dozens of arithmatic codes and ways to bend them to your use and so I finally figured out what I needed to do. I needed to combine the portkey charm with the summoning charm which was made easier by the two doing sort of the same thing and being charms meaning they were part of the same school of magic. It was easier to do but still hard, I needed to run calculations and then test the spell until it worked but it would take time. I walked back with the book in hand towards my room and when having floated up there when no one was watching I sat down and started doing the math. It wasn't easy and I wasn't even a 10th done by dinner so after not having eaten lunch I walked down and sat down at the hufflepuff table and started eating some food before standing and starting to leave.

I was stopped however by an old hand on my shoulder and a wizened old voice saying "Harry, my boy, do you have time for a talk?" I heard the implied order and I knew it was basically a must but I just turned around and said "Professor if you can in anyway help me with fulfilling a family ritual by the end of the year then yes I can talk but if not then I have much more important things to do" the man's eyes widened and so did a dozen or so other people's eyes. "My boy family rituals no matter how sacred to the family is outlawed" that caused every single warning flag to flash before my eyes. I slowly raised my hand to the old mans and lifted it from my shoulder. I then said "Headmaster Dumbledore I was going to assume you weren't foolish and an absolute imbecile but I guess your old age has made you lose memories, the potter rituals as you so say are outlawed are actually ancient foci making and Pottery techniques so tell me right now is that illegal if so I will immediately vacate the school and never come back" His eyes were as wide as saucers and the whole hall had gone silent, not a single soul spoke.

"I am sorry but it is still considered illegal" I used every ounce of strength in my body not to draw my knife and gut the old man. I looked him for the first time in the eyes and said "you leave me no choice then" I briskly walked towards the door only to see the baron at the door and the other ghosts were also standing there not blocking the path but still. "Descendant, I may not have any measure of control but I do know one thing about Hogwarts. Say *I beseech thee Hogwarts to see my worthiness* if you glow black then you are not allowed to stay but if you glow white then you may stay as a student and only the castle can expel you" I did what my ancestor said and indeed I did glow white which made Dumbledore sigh and say "As the castle has deemed you worthy I cannot interfere anymore and because of that anything you do here in this castle as long as its seen as acceptable by the castle you will not be thrown out" I nodded and left towards my room where I was going to use one of the few good spells I learnt from Riddle.

It was a scrying spell that gave you the nearest place you can find what you're looking for. I scried for the creatures one at a time writing down the location all except the phoenix one which I knew was not going to give me a phoenix that could be used as Fawkes as the bird was called belonged to Dumbledore. All the nearest creatures were inside the castles wards. One was a basilisk and another was the Thestrals, the rest were on different continents or further away in the country. I knew there was a Sleipnir, Augury and Sea Serpent somewhere close to wales and Ireland which I could go collect and then store in a bottomless bag which would keep anything living with in knocked out and in a state of suspension allowing it to live without food, water or air. It would take some time to enchant a bag that would be able to hold the creatures. The ritual that bound the souls demanded that each creature be in the know about this and that was why only 4 potter family members have managed to make one. It would be a challenge just like everything else that I strive for but I would do it and no one could stop me. The staff had to just be doused in my blood for a year along with the cores and then it would be a focus but the bracelet was a focus as quick as the souls were in each link along but because it was so hard to make also reaped its rewards as it would be bound to your soul when you first wore it.

If I died, then no one would be able to get the bracelet because it would be placed in my soul and travel with it into the next life where it would increase the magical power of the soul by hundreds or create a new core if the person was a muggle. I was looking forward to the challenges I would have to undertake but first the King Grimoire as it was number one on the list and would continue to stay so. As I finally finished writing down the areas I pushed the paper away before going back to the arithmatic formula which still wasn't even a 10th done but I would do my best to try and finish it before Tuesday or Friday if that didn't pan out.

IGNOREMEIMALINE!

Hey everybody lovely to see you all or well write you all.

Anyway, to those who get bad vibes by the super harry thing then tough shit he will be super for a while until something happens in the plot, He will still be strong but there will be people nearly as strong or stronger than him in a very rare case.

Alright to the reviews.

To Rosalind Fairchilde: I understand and I have started re writing and I'm keeping Shiroi Shoto's advice at the forefront of my mind as I write, hopefully it won't turn out crap.

To Guest and Davyrockett100: thanks

To ww1990ww and Dieter17: first, thanks for the laugh WW and I appreciate the giant rant on what you thought was bad I'll take it to heart. Thanks, bye and goodnight

To Elfin69: this story is full of mysteries… Yeah let's go with that. You will just have to wait and see.

To Animemangalover24, Espadaoscura, shadowstalkerlo: thanks for your reviews it means a lot.

That's all for today folks, I'm in London for the week so I won't be putting out a new chappie until maybe the 7th or 9th.

Peace Rakouta


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed slowly for me as I worked hard on the arithmatic formula and went to classes but even there I just sat bored out of my mind until I finally had enough and told the teachers that I would take all the tests but I wouldn't be in a class I already knew everything about. Some thought I was arrogant like the potions professor but some asked me questions up to NEWT year before telling me that they were going to get in touch with the wizarding educating department and have them set up an OWL's test for every subject I wanted done. I quickly had all subjects but divination signed off on and even then, there was 3 more classes that could be taken after owl that I didn't know and fascinated me. The classes were Alchemy, Onmyödo and Animagus transformation. I wanted to do them all as I knew they were very neglected but powerful subjects of magic.

I was quickly told at lunch that examiners would come to test me in all the subjects I wanted testing in. I happily took the exams and passed all classes with an exceeds expectations in divination, potions, herbology and history of magic whilst getting outstanding in everything else except defense where I got an O plus which wasn't that hard as my family had specialized in battle and defense magic. It was fun as for me as I spent the time I had free doing my arithmancy work and finally on Sunday afternoon I finished it. Nearly exactly a week since I started. It was incredibly complex and would cost an insane amount of power but if I tapped into the ley lines then I could do it. The three classes I had signed up for where on one day the rest I was free to do whatever I wanted so I went to my first class which was Onmyödo and when I walked into the classroom all I saw was an old man who looked like he could crumble to dust at the merest whiff of air touched him. He didn't look alive but when an old whitened voice said "Oh ye in heaven who hears my plea grant me the fire of the wandering Oni, oh ye in heaven hear my plea strike down on my enemy with thine power worthy of nothing but fear" a ball of flame flew towards me and exploded as I dodged it.

It had flown straight at me with deadly accuracy and unbelievable strength. I heard the voice again which I assumed was the man. "You have two paths ahead of you, Harry Potter. You can transcend and become a god or you can create an empire like no other. of course, you can do both but it will be hard and give you pain" I smirked and said "no pain, no gain" the chuckle I heard told me nothing but the crackle of magic said enough for me. I was wary as he said "The only way to transcend is to merge with a ley line and even then, only you can survive if you have merged your wizarding core with a hollow one" I nodded taking in the knowledge from the old man. "I am the examiner in England for Onmyödo and I will give you a O plus when you transcend but that is because Onmyödo draws power from transcended wizards and so you won't need someone else power to use the higher magics" I nodded and he raised a hand and did a slow shooing motion. I loved that the man I now knew was a fucking weirdo, knew of my plans in some sense or was connected intimately with the transcendent.

Alchemy however was taught by Dumbledore and oh my goodness it was hard for me but a piece of information I didn't know made me salivate at the thought of the subject I now considered my favorite subject. The subject was basically muggle DNA manipulation and so I could meld my hollow form and make myself into new species but first I needed neutral basilisk venom and a lot of it as I was going to use all the creature's DNA and meld them all making a creature then use that creatures blood plus my own blood from my fully evolved hollow form and my high elf form. It would literally make me into a new race of my choice only thing is that I could do this over and over with next to no consequence as my high elf DNA would be the base with the hollow and another DNA just strengthening it or adding onto it. the technique that I would use is what made the chimera and the manticore so as of right now I was looking at a technique in alchemy that could transform me into the strongest being alive if I carefully picked and chose the parts of DNA I wanted to assimilate into myself. I went to the last class and the first lesson on animagus transformation was that technically anyone could become anything if they had enough magic and will power. I was however given a set amount of exercises that would result in me meeting my inner animal and the one I was the most compatible with.

It would be a pain but if I focused I would manage it easily enough which was why I decided to quickly collect all the creatures I wanted. I sent a mail after class to the goblins asking if the items were ready and if they could procure a Nundu, Hydra, Mooncalf, Chimaera, Manticore, Erlking, Thunderbird, Wyvern, Sleipnir, Ouroboros, Re'em, Quintaped, Dragon, Khrysomallos, Sphinx and Kitsune. I did a wider scan with more details on what to look for and found that I had missed the Unicorns and Acromantula. They both existed in these castle wards and wouldn't be hard to get a hold of same as the Augury, Sea Serpent but the only thing I knew would be hard was the phoenix and that was because they sentient enough to make wards of their own that were just as powerful as a Fidelius which protected their nests and I would be lucky if I found one but I would as I needed it for two projects all of which had to be done one at a time. I needed to create first a creature combining one DNA strand with another then when that creature was born combine that with another combined creature and so on. I got a reply saying all those things would be possible to get for me but I would need to add a million to my bank account. How I would do that I already knew as I was going to use the ley lines to summon pure mithril ore and then sell it to the goblins.

It was Monday when I finally gathered all the courage in my body to connect to the ley lines and cast my spell. I started to feel the unbelievable drain on my body and its form. Ores started to appear as if they came through my portals onto the ground. I saw at the least 2 dozen ore chunks which I knew would fetch me a good price. I quickly cut the connection with the ley line and as I did I felt my body was as weak as could come but a small sliver again connecting to the ley line charged my core and then via proxy me. I put all the ore in a bag before leaving the castle by portal to Gringotts. Arriving there I started to notice that everything was glowing slightly and the air that blew against my face was glowing as well. I walked up the steps and then into the building stopping at a teller and saying "How much for 2 dozen mithril ores" the goblins eyes practically glowed with dollar signs but when it said "2 million" I basically scoffed before turning to leave but as I did it yelled "Wait, wait, 6 and a half million galleons" that caused the whole bank and its visitors to stop.

I smirked as I said "Charge it to bank number 139" I then tossed the bag to the teller who opened it to see the ores and said "Done!" before running off. I blanked my face before walking into my account managers waiting room and he arrived mere minutes later with a glare on his face before saying "Your request will be done and all creatures will be sent via owl in stasis warded boxes" I smirked as the goblin threw me my armband and staff. I smirked at the goblin and then walked out towards Ollivander where he just sighed as I came in for what was the 4th time to him. He just led me into a room where I grabbed three containers before going back out and getting another sigh "300 galleons, Phoenix Plume feather, Basilisk scale, Dragon eye string" I nodded and handed the amount from the portal I created in my pocket into my vault. As quickly as I was done I walked out of the store to see dozens of auror's with wands pointed but with a smirk I created a portal at my feet and fell only to arrive in Hogwarts again and closing the portal. I walked towards my room before hovering up and walking through the open portrait hole.

I summoned a glass box and laid my staff in it before cutting off my arm and letting the crazy amount of blood needed spill into the box and cover the staff. My arm grew back quickly with my magic powering it yet the pain was still there and I still screamed as it was cut off and grew back. I used my magic to imprint runes of freshness and everlasting into the glass and powering them. I put the cores in there as well before storing it on a table where it would lay for a whole year. I grabbed my severed arm and put it onto the table where the glass box was and placed a stasis charm on it as I woozily stumbled to the bed where I fell flat on my face imagining how my form would be when I ascended and made my new species for myself. I woke up late the next day and started by gathering blood from the nearly dried out arm and putting it in a summoned vial with a stopper. It also had freshness runes and everlasting runes engraved into the glass.

I would use that as my base and then add all other things onto the DNA before making the new me. I placed my focuses out on a table before conjuring a rack where I had a pedestal, a sheathe, a scroll holder, an arm and then the last little spot was open for whatever would come out of it. I put the ring on the finger of the arm and placed the mithril armband around the wrist of the arm. I placed the book onto the pedestal and sheathed the short sword into the sheathe. I smirked as I got up and with a determined frown on my face I grabbed my ring and cast the point me spell for the basilisk as that would be best and safest bet to do first. If I could find that then I could probably find a place where I could store all the creatures. The spell lead me around for a bit before I forced more power into it so it would show me a way to the place I wanted to get to. It led me through the halls and into a girl's bathroom where it then ended at one of the sinks. I heard a voice say "You don't want to go near there, that's where I died" I looked back to see a ghost before looking back down at the sink and seeing a snake I smirked and hissed "Open" the whole sink started to shift and turn until a giant hole appeared and as I jumped I shouted in parseltongue "Close" I heard grinding and then nothing as I hit a bone littered floor.

I quickly vanished all the bones and then the grime before summoning a matt which would soften the blow more. I looked around and saw a few old torches that I lit with a wave of my hand and then followed them vanishing bones and grime as I walked through the hall. I saw one arch was cracked which I quickly fixed with a few reparo's and strengthening charms. I kept going doing the same but cutting the giant snake kin into pieces and stacking them in one corner before moving on. I arrived at a giant circular door which when I said open caused a snake to slither around the edges and make other snakes that seemed to have bitten into the rock to let go. The door opened and led into a giant chamber that I had to force magic through to clean but when I was done the whole place was bereft of grime and water but I quickly added more water by the snake statues. I kept walking until I arrived at the head of the statue I assumed was Salazar Slytherin's face. I smirked when I saw the Latin inscription under the lip and as I spoke it the mouth moved downwards. I heard hissing and backed up only to see a giant snake slither out of the mouth and settle on the ground before hissing "You do not smell like master! You shall die!" I conjured a mirror and it froze in its spot but I knew from experience that a basilisk looking into its own eyes would only freeze it for an hour and render itself open to magical attacks.

I banished it to the side of the room where I caged it into a reflective room where all it could see was itself before going in and with a needle grabbing a vial of blood that I again put a stopper on and inscribed runes of permanence and freshness. I created a portal on one wall before stepping through and imagining a portal in my room. I saw a new portal appear and pulling them to each other I sort of placed them on each other and then walked through. I appeared in my room and grabbed everything by levitating it through and then setting up a makeshift lab. I would sleep in the other room but the chamber would be my workspace. I sat everything down and then walked into the mouth where I saw dozens of skins and cut them all up and sent them out along with summoning the other skin in the hallways and stacking it all against a wall. I kept walking some more in the mouth again vanishing grime and bones before I found a door that led into a room filled with what I assumed was weed plants. All of them were vanished at once and after that was gone the only thing left was a book on how to create magical hallucinogens such as weed or marijuana.

I left the place quickly taking the book as it might come in useful before leaving to the chamber where I left the book on the desk and headed out through the portal and into my bedroom where I opened the door and hovered down to the stairs amongst whispers of some students who saw me. I walked towards the great hall snatching a paper from one kid who yelled at me but ignored him and continued to read only to find one part that fascinated me and had given me an idea for my focus but I just cut out that section and then dropped the book. I walked into the hall only to see 2 people I wasn't expecting to see for another few months. "Head tactician, how may I be of service to the guild?" I said as I walked towards the man and his grandson who I had battled. "Apprentice Tactician Potter, Lovely to see you but dire times. We need a tactician down in India right away and as I am heading the helping war front for America against the Jashin loving Mexicans there are only two others but I figured it would be best to send an apprentice to earn himself his rank as pure tactician and if you do succeed with minimal losses you are allowed into the Ares or as we Italians call it the Mars Ultor battle.

It would be an honor to see what the grandmaster foci crafters last legacy would do against all other eligible" I smirked at that as many gasped and Dumbledore paled and said "Is that what you meant with family rituals Mr. Potter" I smirked and said "yes Headmaster" he paled further before sagging "I had informed the auror's of it and your leaving so I assumed it was something darker than foci making" I smirked again and said "all but one family foci is light as can be with the exception of needing blood to bind it all which a common practice in foci making but the one that needs more is the last one which needs forcibly bound souls of non-sentient animals so because of this it might be considered soul magic and therefore dark" I saw him pale further but the two older man just whistled and said "Are you making the Peverell foci, in which form?" I frowned and said "Bracelet, but I didn't know there were more forms" the man nodded and said "It wasn't widely told but the Elder wand was the first ever Foci made with the same technique which was then passed down in the family of Ignotus who made it and gave it to his brother so in actuality the elder wand is a Family heirloom same with the other fabled items" I nodded only to freeze as I heard a gasp and a growl as a wand was in my face. Dumbledore held a wand to my face before spinning it and saying "Though I hate doing this if it is a family heirloom it should respond to you" I nodded and picked it from his hands only to feel a warmth as the wind rushed around me and settled. I saw a pained look as Dumbledore said "I have done many things much of it bad in my life but I am no thief and so I will give the Elder wand back" I nodded and pocketed the now 4th focus of my own into my portal pocket.

I turned and said "Give me a portkey and I will leave at once" they nodded handed me a portkey and I opened a portal grabbing my foci before arriving back in the shocked hall. I smirked and said "You can add portal master to the list of titles Head Tactician" I then grasped the portkey and forced some magic into it completely bypassing the activation phrase and vanishing.


	7. Chapter 7

I appeared in a tent with men and women all surrounding a table and other men and women walking around here and there. They all stopped as I appeared and one said "Tactician Potter" I nodded said "Status report" a woman came up and said "We are in Gangtok which is in the state of Sikkim, the Dark Lady has been driven back to the edge of Nepal but she is using the mountain ranges to her advantage and the fluctuating weather doesn't help our cause. We have lost a little over 120 men and women one of which was our tactician as they struck our camp"

I nodded grimacing as I went into war mode and said "Sonorus" she held a hand over her right ear but plugged the other which is smart as plugging both would make it harder to hear but also destroy her senses when sound came back because of being so near the spells origin point. Sonorus worked on the principle that when speaking it propelled all air outwards in rapid speed but the air coming back to take its place made a snap noise that could break eardrums and the only one not affected was the speaker.

"Men and women of the guild along with helpers, my name is Harry Potter and I am your new tactician, anyone who has a problem with that then step forward after this. All injured are out of battle I don't care who you are or what family you are from. I want all men who are under 5'6 and women under 5'4 to group in the command tent. Men and women over that height will group up 20 minutes after that. Anyone knowing mid battle healing magic will spread out into the groups with two in each group of 9. The dark lady is using the environment to her advantage but she might not be thinking of underground so therefore everyone who knows the Battle spell Earth traveller is to make a path underground to their location and then wait for my signal to strike. Deviate paths after you have arrived so there's 3 or more entrances. Is that all understood?!" I heard a roar and then silence as I cancelled the spell and walked with the woman who had given me the status report.

We walked back into the tent to see it expanded and all the people of the height I asked were in the tent. "Listen up, I want all females to use disillusionment charms and trace removal spells to creep up above them and then use long range precision spells to fire. Men of small stature are considered stronger in magic because of magic having to balance bodily functions and no matter for women as the womanly monthlies bleed out a lot of magic, Pun intended" that caused a few chuckles but I continued on "All men are to be using a continued spore spell that releases hallucination inducing chemicals into the wind channel I will create that leads to their base, this will cause them to stumble and trip in their defences giving us more effective extermination, now I would like to see you all back in one piece when the battle is over but I can't guarantee this so I hope you are all aware this is not a playground but a war" I heard a few muttered agreements before I dismissed them and minutes later the rest came in. Large bulky men and long but thin women with a few exceptions in both cases.

I saw the few war leaders that were supervising and doing mid battle ordering stand behind me as these people were the heavy hitters of the guild and took a bit more force to order. "All men and women capable of medical spells I want you to go outside once this is over and place yourself 2 in each group, one man and women so the medical spells like the limb reattaching spell is possible as you probably know needs both male and female magic because of its rebirth function, men and women knowing the earth traveller spell go first before going two in each group as well. The last five group members will be divided as you all see fit, Emotions are not a hindrance in battle but it is a liability therefore those who have close ties to certain people can't be in the same group. We will strike with precise movements and spells whilst the whole group of wizards and witches are drugged. Hopefully we all make it back but it is unsure as of now, the dark lady is top priority and should only be engaged by level 20 and above but even then it must be in groups of three is that understood?!" I got a roar of yes sirs and so I sent them off. I grabbed my new wand which I was still puzzled over as to why Dumbledore would readily give it to me. He was a manipulator through and through but this was not manipulation only morals which the man had none or so I thought.

I could feel the wood that encased a metal core which I could feel had 1 Phoenix soul bound to it which allowed it to so readily switch users. I was followed by the war leaders and one came up to me saying "Her forces are close to our own in numbers but knowledge wise it is far behind us in battle spells and healing. Their camped over a ridge to the north so the drug should be able to saturate itself from the northern lights at night and power them as im pretty sure you intend to use Belladonna Confusia" I nodded and said "yes that's the one and it would work like that if not for the fact that it has a hidden purpose as well. It latches onto the person not blooming until night yes but it slowly drains the core so that the blooming is quicker and effects them more" I saw him nod his head in understanding and as we reached the northern part of camp I saw the many men standing there ready to cast. I was pointed to the ridge and with my wand out I started to cast an array into the sky. It was a normal twister spell that would as the name stated summon a normal twister but I was going to use magic to form it into a funnel.

It took great power to drag in the air and then swirl it but it took even more to form it into a wind tunnel so when it had formed I shouted fire which caused all the men to fire a continuous stream of clear colored snowflakes. The particles flew into the tunnel and went into a whirlpool of air all the way over the ridge. I could see in the distance as the first gleaming particles appeared in the air and reflected themselves to us by the setting sun's rays. "Tunneler's begin!" they roared and then tunnels started to appear. I saw it all and with a calmness I never knew I had, I ran full tilt pushing magic into my legs and lungs. The magic in my lungs would allow me to take in pure oxygen and then effectively use it. The magic in my legs would allow me to run as fast as my body could. Being a wizard that was pretty fast so as I ran I saw the commanders running next to me only for us all to stop and stare as the hill seemed to come alive.

I saw hundreds of bodies crawling over the hill and not stopping, I knew what they were as quick as I saw them crawl. Inferi and by the looks of it enough to kill all the men in the tunnels. I looked at everyone there before thinking of something quickly. "I'm going to have to use a dangerous spell for this so back away" they nodded and I brought out my blade and book. I cut my palm and clenched it letting the blood drop onto the floating book and spoke the one incantation I had hoped to never use as I didn't like using others power.

"Ye who hears my plea, smite my foes with the lightning of Zeuz, Thor and Set. Spread thy power across these lands and char the foes that stand before me. Fire, Chaos and Carnage, release thy power on these lands with the might of The Creator. Ye who hears my plea" arrays upon arrays started to appear in the sky with thunder clouds appearing around us. I felt foreign and unwelcome power enter me but I had to accept it. I didn't want to use this spell for a few reasons one of which was because I was prideful and didn't want anyone's help but I knew it would result in major casualties if we faced the horde head on. The power flew into the now hundreds of arrays, charging within was a lightning bolt and as I healed my cut I said "Tear the sky asunder" the bolts of lightning rained down upon the land and as the power obliterated all of the corpses I fell to the ground only to be caught by the people behind me. I wheezed out "You will have to lead now" they nodded down at me as my vision started to fade.

I woke up sitting straight up in bed with a few medics coming towards me, I remembered a wizened old man's face, a blond warrior and a donkey eared, aardvark headed man. The old wizened man I knew was the one that had me in Onmyödo but the two others I didn't know. I guessed that they all were the gods I had summoned power from, Zeus first, Thor second and Set third. I heard them all saying things but I got up stumbled because of the uneven ground and waved of their concern before looking at my belt to see foci clipped to it. My book was in its pouch which shrunk the book down. The ring was on my finger the sheathe for the blade on the backside of the belt. The wand was hanging from a hastily made clip that I would change to a holster to wield in my left hand, the hand without a ring. The clip would later be remade into better clip for my staff and around my wrist where my ring was just an inch away the bracelet would be placed. I saw some people come towards me and before I knew what was happening I was pushed back onto the bed and stared up at 8 angry people with two extra people I knew to be the head tactician and his nephew.

"Harry Potter explain how you used Onmyödo and how you can use portals" I sighed and with a little frown I said "At a younger age I wished to have perfect recall and it was granted at the expense of my crappily made blood book but it also gave me a disease so to combat this I took a high elf vampire's blood and then I bought forsaken blood which gave me portal abilities such as creating my own dimension where I could build a gateway of portals, I found a ritual that would return me to a human body but it failed and made me half high elf, half human. Onmyödo is a subject taught at Hogwarts if all classes and electives are taken and completed before 5th year" they all nodded though Romanov said "Well your no longer an apprentice. Your Tactician Potter or Lord Ianua as those who drink Forsaken blood become lords of whatever power they gain" I smirked and nodded before getting helped up whilst asking "How did the battle go?" they smirked and said "The whole army she had was nearly dead when we got there and the dark lady herself was asleep so when we just snuck in quietly one of the men recklessly ran into her quarters and shot a petrifying curse at her which allowed us to transport her to a magic negating cell where she will be tried and then sent off to prison" I nodded and then said "Well I don't know about you but I have a two more foci to make and one to invent plus finish my other goals in life so I'll be off, oh and also if I haven't been somewhere before I can't portal there"

That wasn't true but still, I smiled and waved as I walked through my portal and into the white dimension where I just walked into the next portal to my room where I saw 3 letters waiting for me. One was an invitation to Ares Royale another from Gringotts saying they had the Nundu, Sea Serpent, Erlking, Sleipnir, Ouroboros and Dragon. The last was a formal invitation to a ball but I just sent a no thank you to that and two acceptance letters to the two others. As I looked out and saw it was night I started to shift stepping through the portal before anything could get destroyed. I arrived in the middle of 20 giant hollows gathered listening to one being.


	8. Chapter 8

I freaked out but calmed after a while but still it freaked me out to see so many giants in one area. I did the only thing I could think of, I transformed and ran only to be captured before I could move a few feet. I looked up and saw a weird monster I couldn't even explain. I managed to get out my blood book and with a thought the whole area was put into zero G. It was a hard spell but when I was in this place I was filled with magic and never ran out because of the giant amount saturating the air. I pushed of the shocked monster and finally when I was a few feet away I used giant stupefies that hit all of them one by one until all of them were out cold and so I changed back and started to devour them all. I didn't like doing this as it was cheating in my eyes but if I got into a situation where I wouldn't survive, I had no choice. I felt my onion like core build a thin layer after ten giants and an equal thin layer after the ten more but when I devoured the weird monster I felt two thin layers grow but that wasn't enough as I had maybe 16 more layers to go. I didn't know how I knew but I did and so changing back into my giant form I started running, well more like walking in one direction. I figured it would be easier to just find a new area and hunt there, I still needed to fill my Shinigami core as well so.

I kept going killing a few giants on the way with an overpowered shot to the mask and then devouring them. As I started to get close to a sort of spire in the middle of the forest I started to see dozens upon dozens of giants with a few of the small ones and they had seen me and were rushing me. I was going to turn back but I fell in my giant form and not wanting to lose because of my pride I transformed and used my blood book in the air to shoot a chain spell. The spell would latch on one before latching onto the next and so on. I used a bold of lightning and stupefy mixed and then shot 12. Within minutes nearly everyone was out cold and summoning them all they piled up on the ground. I was smirking as I changed back, I didn't want to cheat but when I was being rushed by what I now knew was 100 giants and 6 Adjucha I had no choice. I knew it wasn't supposed to be this easy to evolve because of Hueco Mundo's battles and how long it normally took but im a wizard and I also hate taking a long time plus I wanted to change quickly.

I ate and ate and when I felt I only had two layers left I swallowed the 3 Adjucha and felt my core gain the last two layers before sort of thickening and becoming the new outer shell and stronger than the ones making it. I shrunk and shrunk until I finally stopped allowing me to change back and conjure a giant mirror then change back. I was a humanoid with satyr like legs but paws as feet and giant claws in a curved manner sticking from each toe. I was covered in black fur and my chest as well. I had normal hands with paws and claws. I had a jackal head with straight pointed ears with the hole again being in one ear. The head was still a bone white mask but at least now I looked fearsome. I ate the three last Adjucha like myself before ascending the steps and coming out in a giant desert. I was shocked at the amount of magic in the air but just made a portal before stepping through and into my bedroom where I instantly changed back as I hit the ceiling which was 12 feet from the ground up. I went to bed but quickly went back into the world ran down the stairs and removed the mirror before making a portal and walking through again into my room, falling flat on the bed snoring as I hit the bed with a thud finally feeling the drain my core had felt as it drained refilled and kept doing that over and over to channel those spells. I woke to banging and screams which made me fly out of my bed with weapon in hand and alert eyes and ears. I walked to the door were the sound was coming from and opened the door to see three teachers standing there.

The first was the headmaster, the second was the transfigurations professor and the third and final person was the charms professor. I moved aside sheathing my blade and went to sit on my bed where I then looked up to see the three professors staring at me. "Well why did you wake me?" one professor scowled the other two men looked embarrassed before the headmaster said "You have been gone for 4 weeks Mr. Potter" I stared at them before sighing as I knew there would be consequences to such a strong Onmyödo magic spell. I didn't figure there would be a 4 week long coma attached to the spell but I guess it did. I nodded and said "We faced a few hundred Inferi and I used a Onmyödo spell that wiped me out and so was left in a coma, In actuality we finished them all of within a day the only thing holding the army back was the tactician who thought it best to be in the frontlines and not use subtle yet debilitating attacks" the professors nodded and I said "I'll be coming to class later today as I need to do some things first" they nodded and then turned to leave and as they closed the portrait door I got up and walked through the portal and into my now lab.

I started conjuring giant glass containers and then fixed a time ward on them so time was sped up. I filled it after that with fat from the kitchen I had an elf dump in the three containers. I was a bit drained after all of this but I still had to make 3 empty embryo's. It was a complex bit of magic but what you needed to do was mix compounds for life into a potion before solidifying it. The potion was called the repopulation elixir as it was used by Mayans when they were getting wiped out. Luckily it was an hour long potion and only needed one phoenix tear and a few other ingredients that I only bought and did as instructed with. All in all it took me 4 hours to finish it all but when I was done I had planted the first embryo. It was a combination of my elf body with the parts of the basilisk I wanted to cultivate. See when doing the alchemical combining I needed to use my DNA as the base as it was mine that was supposed to be changed. I would need to find and identify what each basilisk strand did and then cut them out before putting it into my own.

I didn't want its killer gaze or anything like that, no I wanted its dermal armor that was completely immune to magic when struck with a spell as the skin only absorbed the magic becoming stronger and more immune. I also got its poisonous blood because it would make it impossible for anyone but me to use.

I also isolated its enhanced smell, strength, lung capacity, agility and flexibility so I could add all the beings enhanced capabilities together and also meld them to enhance them further. I would when I had all beings make another embryo completely which I would then use as a base which would be built off of. I went to my desk where I had my magically enhanced muggle science equipment that I had went and bought the day I learnt of the alchemy class as it was needed but they wanted you to use magical versions. I wasn't going to do that though as I was stubborn. It would take 2 weeks to grow the embryo to baby size and then 8 more weeks to grow it to grown up size and during the whole time in the vat of fat it would stay unconscious. I went through my portal after having cleaned up and went to alchemy where I had theory about the different methods of making minerals and beings and much more. I was going to make a ship as well so I needed strong metal but I would have to do that after I was done with my foci, transformation and collecting of all knowledge.

Money was last as it would ruin the world and I didn't want to be here for that period of time. I was in the animagus lesson doing the meditation that I figured I had unconsciously been doing whilst out cold because I appeared in a space like area only to see a tiger in front of me. Next to it was a Koala and next to that was a wolverine but behind them and much further away I could see millions of animals. I knew I could become any of them but I would need to expend so much magic which if I tapped into the ley lines I could do. The closest one I could see was a being called an Abonsam which was a lot like a kid with the head of a typical alien but no mouth. The being had two fingers and a thumb with only two toes and a long tail that was thicker at the base where it protruded and became thinner until it ended 3 feet from the base, its eyes though were my color. I knew they were spirits and mostly land based and for some reason it called to me so I decided then a there that was to be my land form. I see another form the further I go and there a Quetzalcoatl hovers in the air with a length of about 9 feet and a wingspan of 18. Its mane is brasslike in appearance and the scales are brown and leaf green. Its head is open and I notice it has saber tooth like front teeth that go both up and down with normal snake teeth surrounding them. The eyes are just like the Abonsam's and again I feel the draw to it and choose it as my flying form. I kept going but stopped soon after to see a giant creature I knew to be a Blue Ocean Slug but it wasn't one inch as it was supposed to be now it was nearly a meter big from tip to end and side to side. It also called to me but before I could go any further I felt myself fall out of my trance and appear in the hospital wing.

I looked around to see the Transfiguration/Animagus professor standing over me along with the headmaster and nurse. The magic in the air was now much more visible instead of a small wisp here and there. I had unconsciously tapped into the ley line I guessed and by their worried faces I had started to ascend or to their eyes, fading out of existence. I smiled before saying "I found my forms im a giant Blue Ocean Slug, an Abonsam and a Quetzalcoatl" the headmaster was the only one who didn't gasp. His eyes twinkled as he said "Well you're one of the few who have magical creature forms, I myself have 5. Anyway all of your forms can be achieved if you try, I don't think I am needed and neither are you Minerva" he walked away with the professor behind him. I started to get up and stood slowly before taking a step and stumbling slightly before taking another and getting used to feeling my legs again. The nurse was staring at me disapprovingly but I didn't care as I grabbed my belt and left. I made a portal and appeared in the great hall where I sat down as the Ravenclaw table and started to pen a letter. Birds were coming and going but a few were coming in my direction. They had crates in their talons and as I finished my letter they landed. I gave them some food and handed one a letter asking for detailed anatomy books on my three forms. I didn't really need more than three forms as I saw no reason when I had the three modes of travel in my forms. I took the crates and left only enlarging them when I stepped through and into the chamber. In the chamber I conjured cages and sat sleeping wards on them all along with freshening wards so the nundu's breath didn't cause anyone to die.

I put the labeled crates in a cell each and then looked as they opened and vanished to reveal sleeping beings. A Sleipnir, Nundu, Ouroboros, Erlking, Sea Serpent and Dragon all lay quietly on the stone floor. I took blood from them all and started to isolate the genes I wanted. The only thing I wanted specifically from the Sea serpent was its immunity to cold which I took and placed in a new embryo with my cells but I wanted a few more things in that embryo so it wasn't going in yet. I added the gene for Unrestricted Movement from the Sleipnir which allowed it to move in any direction or contort itself without pain. I also added a dragons immunity to heat and when that was done I placed the embryo in the vat of fat. I started a new embryo and put my cells in before taking the Nundu's cells and finding the genes I wanted. I took its ability to move silently as that was a genetic mutation that allowed them to unconsciously lighten their bodies when walking or running so they were silent and made no imprints in the ground. I also took its immunity to any kind of disease of sickness. I placed that in the embryo along with the Ouroboroses ability to sense magic as a sort of sonar but through the air. I finally placed the Erlking's ability to translate all sounds made from a living being into an understandable language and allow it to speak the same language. I again placed the embryo in the third and final vat of fat before isolating all the enhanced genes I had collected.

I had genes so I could sense seismic vibrations and enhanced jump, speed, bite, balance, senses, regeneration, sight, endurance, durability and intelligence plus a few of the ones I already had allowing me to splice and remove weaknesses before changing them out with the other genes strengths. It was dark out when I was done and I saw that it had been nearly 10 hours since I woke up. I put the new genes in a sort of freezing container and then walked through my portal in my room where I went to bed and checked the date. It was September fifth and I had already done so much but I wasn't going to stop and soon I would rise as a god. I decided to start researching my personal foci now that I had free time and so as I sat among growing embryo's I read the paper I had nicked from the kid on the way to the great hall the day I left.

 _Magic with muggles_

 _Ever wondered what would happen if magic was merged with muggle science? Well a Egyptian couple spent 60 years of their life figuring out why magic and electricity doesn't work together and soon it might be possible to enchant or use magical versions of muggle items such as T.V's or Telephones. As the couple wrote in their paper "Electricity is a form of Kinetic energy or 'moving magic' whilst magic is Potential energy 'still magic'. Electricity moves in every direction whilst magic stays in one spot until released which causes it to do that one thing it has been told to do then goes back to its still point. Magic releases a EM field or 'Electromagnetic field' comparable to a nuclear bomb for electricity which is the reason that when used, magic kills electricity" this paper they published is now being hailed as the first step into what Japanese mages call Techno magic. The world is changing and mostly for the muggles but soon wizards will be going to the same point and further than muggles ever have._

 _Written by Richard Lowdent_

I smirked when I finished the little part of the page and realized my dream of travelling the stars with amazing works of science and magic might be possible. I decided to wait with starting to devour science books until I had all my foci which I now had an idea of what to do with. I wanted something menacing to both muggle and wizards. Guns were considered worse than the killing curse for wizards because of its use by Grindelwalds army. I used a portal to leave for London quickly and from there I went to the nearest gun shop which sold rifles only but they could point me in the direction where I could get handguns as I wanted that to be what my foci would be modelled after. The cashier guy gave me a book with handguns and I sat down looking at the dozens of guns until I found one that fit my fancy. They didn't have one that fit my fancy but they did have known games and animated film guns in a paper. I found a handle I loved that was from a game called Devils May Cry 5 and were called Ebony and Ivory. The guns themselves didn't appeal that much to me but the handles I fell in love with and decided on that being the handles I used. There was another gun that was from funnily enough an animated series about techno magic. The gun was called the Silverhorn Trident and had a flat barrel. I decided that would by basis for the barrel and hammer. I left with the two pages ripped out and ran through a portal as quick as no one saw me anymore.

I was in diagon alley within minutes and purchasing spell books for material manipulation. I would be able to permanently change the form of metal and was one of the best ways to make wizarding made items. It was also the same method that Dwarves used to make their items which were on the same level as goblin items, only difference is goblins spent ages making beautiful works of art and death. I bought a few dozen bars of Dwarf Steel and then I went to Ollivander's again to buy a few blocks of wood that called to me along with a few cores. He sighed when I walked in and just beckoned me into a room where I picked out 4 chunks of wood. I had a block of Bois de Rose, Ceylon Ebony, White Fir and African Blackwood along with 2 cores. One Re'em's horn and one Apophis asp tooth, all in all it cost me 90 galleons as the items were relatively common.

I portaled back to my workspace where I opened my trunk to look for some items. I wanted to add some things to my belt so that I was prepared for anything. I pulled out the Scholars satchel and took of the leather strap that connected to gold hoops that let the bag be lifted. The hoops connected to the bag and I placed the map in a round pocket made for a map. I connected the hoops so that it hung from under my sheath and could slide around if I wanted. It would forever be part of me now and I could use all my heirlooms just like I never removed the sleeveless cloak I loved so much. I was quick to sit down and read through my new books to learn the spells. I wanted the Bois de Rose to be the handle for one gun whilst the White Fir would be the other handle so with the other two I practiced until I had two handles that closely resembled the handles I wanted. I started shaping it a bit more so they looked like they should with grooves and dips in the wood that made them look so beautiful. I used a Copying spell on the two other pieces of wood and then burned the two pieces of modelling wood. The Bois de Rose and White fir looked amazing and as I put them on the desk and started on the gun I couldn't help but look forward to what they would become. It took a few tries as metal was more rigid and harder to shape but soon they started to take form. The hammer was made on its own as well as the trigger which would be put together later to allow me to shoot.

The inscribing process took only a few hours and all the runes were compression runes and speed runes which would shoot the magic at the speed of a bullet along with the size of one. I had used a spell to split the gun in half to inscribe the runes but before I put them back together I needed to fix the hammer, trigger and trigger guard. There was more to it but a few runes would make sure that when fired the trigger would go back into position along with causing the hammer to slam down so the spell would shoot off. If it didn't then the spell would build up before exploding. I just needed to use linking runes and a few fixture runes. It sounded complicated but in all honesty it was 12 hours of work to make the damn things. I loved the things though and as they were of my own work I couldn't help but love them. I had two clips made from the metal I had left and then placed the clips onto my belt where I then placed the guns, one on each side. Now I had a belt that looked like it had a deck of cards clipped to the front. A short sword sheath on the back, an empty clip that would hold my staff and now two guns of sorts strapped to the side. I just had to leave them in a bath of blood with the cores for a year then it would be done and mine.

As I put away all the items I didn't need anymore I walked through my portal and into my room setting up two more glass boxes with the same runes as the one already there. I poured as much blood as I could into each one before getting woozy. It was just a bit more blood than what was needed to cover the guns so I was successful. I placed the cores in along with the guns and then went to bed imagining what my life would be like when all I wanted to do was done. As I fell asleep my chosen Animagus forms were there spending time with me and getting more comfortable with me. I just sat and talked about my goals and dreams to them for what felt like hours to me. I couldn't wait to reach Vasto lorde but I first needed to complete my two incomplete cores. As I lay there sleeping I didn't feel my body change into my hollow form. I didn't see flies surround me as I slept.


End file.
